


Three Sentence Ficlets (Labyrinth)

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, Corvids, Gen, Independence, Morning After, Mornings, Owls, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting, Silly, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets written in response to various prompts. <b>1)</b> Jareth dislikes the implications of his other shape. <b>2)</b> A morning after. <b>3)</b> Dreams are better won than given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inauspiciousness of the Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).



> These ficlets were written as part of a Three Sentence Ficathon hosted by caramelsilver, and in response to a prompt I requested on Tumblr when bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 8/4/15 for [madamehardy](http://madamehardy.tumblr.com), in response to the prompt: [Labyrinth, Jareth](http://edenfalling.tumblr.com/post/125899663290/labyrinth-jareth).

He should have been a raven.

To be sure, owls are fierce predators, ancient and powerful symbols of both mystery and danger, and Jareth can think of half a hundred uses for the tricks of silent flight and keen sight in the darkness, but at the end of the day the fact remains that raptors are simple birds, easily obsessed and easily fooled in their solitary hunts, particularly when compared to the adaptive cleverness of corvids; it is the precise opposite of meet and fitting for the ruler of the Labyrinth to be thus mocked and betrayed by his own soul's shape.

When he complains about the indignity to Sarah, many and many a year in the future, she has the temerity to laugh.


	2. good night till it be morrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 11/29/15 for [killing_kurare](http://killing_kurare.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Labyrinth, Jareth/Sarah, He returns at night](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4578482#t4578482).

The air feels different in the mornings after Jareth visits: a crisp, green sensation, like wind blowing over leaves and stone and icy water, regardless of the actual weather. Sarah rolls sideways on her bed at dawn and buries her face in a pillow that bears a faint and fading trace of ozone and feathers; that scent and the touch of the Labyrinth in the air are the only signs that anyone had come to visit, let alone shared wine and kisses and slept beside her, and for an aching moment she wishes...

But then she sighs, and shuffles through her shoebox apartment in search of coffee and her laptop, and submerges herself back into mundane life rather than resent his absence; she has her responsibilities and deadlines as Jareth has his own, and neither wants to risk their hard-won peace by dragging its terms into the light of day.


	3. everything that you wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/6/15 for [crucified](http://crucified.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Labyrinth, Jareth/Sarah, I can give you your dreams](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4640178#t4640178).

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah and met her eyes in the mirror, claiming one last minute before she stepped through to the overworld. "I can give you your dreams, if that would make you stay another night; whatever you want -- fame, power, beauty, magic -- only say the words and it's yours forever in my kingdom and your own."

"I know," Sarah said, "and thank you, but I'd rather win my victories myself."


End file.
